Your PokeDex Knows Bex
by Valkryie01
Summary: A sick little piece after coming home and watching Pokemon after working midnights.


"Your Pokedex knows Bex"  
Or "No Need for Ash"  
A Tenchi/Poke'mon Spamfic Valkryie Productions 2000 By Valkryie (valkryie )  
valkryie

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo Tenchi Muyo! belongs to Pioneer I'm just borrowing these guys and girls.

Pikachu Ash, Brock, and Misty were walking along a lake outside Okayama They had just left from the pier after that strange storm. They heard what sounded like a cat nearby.  
They turned around and spotted a small creature that looked like a long eared rabbit.  
"Miya!" said the creature.  
"What is that?" asked Misty.  
"I don't know," answered Ash.  
"You idiot. Check your Pokedex then," replied Misty.  
"Oh yeah," said an enlightened Ash as he pulled out the minicomputer. He pointed it at the creature and it beeped and clicked for a second. The pokedex then said," It's a Ryo-ohki,  
the Starship Pok mon."  
"Starship Pok mon?" asked Brock.  
"Yes, there is only one Ryo-ohki. If you should encounter it please be very careful. You can feed it carrots and any other raw vegetables that it likes. It is very friendly. DO NOT TRY TO CAPTURE IT!"  
"Why not?"  
"It will mean certain doom, that is all I have on the subject."  
Misty pulled out a carrot and approached Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki saw the carrot and the cabbit ran towards Misty.  
Misty panicked and screamed. Ash reacting out of months of intensive conditioning yelled," Go Pikachu, Thundershock Attack!"  
Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and ran toward the cabbit.  
It yelled "Pi-ka-chu!"and shot a bolt of electricity at Ryo-ohki.  
Ryo-ohki was not used to being attacked so directly and fainted from shock. Ash was so enthused by this that he threw out a Poke ball and captured the hapless cabbit.

Two kilometers away at the Masaki residence, Ryoko was floating above the roof. She was lying there why everybody else was doing chores. She was bonded by a psychic connection to her starship and friend, Ryo-ohki.  
Ryo-ohki had gone out with Tenchi earlier to pick carrots in the fields near the Masaki house. He had returned by herself. This didn't really bother Ryoko as Ryo-ohki often explored the woods on her own. Ryoko was constantly aware of Ryo-ohki's presence wherever either of them were. She was disturbed when she suddenly lost all sensation of her best friend.  
She quickly teleported to the spot where she'd last sensed the cabbit. Floating above the spot in the woods, she looked around and saw the scorched spot in the grass from Pikachu's attack. She also saw a carrot on the ground. She then heard laughter nearby and decided to follow it. Ryoko silently floated up behind the group and listened.

Ash and his group were trying to make their way towards Okayama to catch the train. "I'm going to train this new Pok mon real hard. I bet it's the most powerful Pok mon it the world." (His mind had been blanked of Mew and MewTwo's existence.)  
"I don't know Ash. I think we should set this one free. The pokedex did say that to capture this Pok mon would mean certain doom," spoke Misty.  
Suddenly and without warning (aren't those the same thing?)  
a girl with spiky cyan hair appeared right in front of them.  
She seemed to be quite angry.  
"What have you done with my Ryo-ohki?" gritted Ryoko.  
"You mean my Ryo-ohki. I captured it fair and square,  
replied Ash.  
"I'll show you fair and square!" yelled Ryoko. She powered up her energy sword and changed over to her battle outfit. A skin-tight red and black jumpsuit that left little to the imagination. Brock responded by suddenly drooling.  
Misty smartly backed away and hid behind a tree.  
Ash decided that it this woman wanted a fight that he would give her one. The pulled out a poke ball and yelled, "Char izard, I choose you!"  
The orange dragon quickly appeared in front of Ryoko.  
It saw that this being was powerful and in its usual conceited way attacked her. It spewed flames which Ryoko blocked with ease using her mental shields.  
"Is that the best you got little man?" she responded and then added, "Give me Ryo-ohki!"  
"No!"  
"Have it your way then."  
Ryoko proceeded to throw energy balls at the young Pok mon trainer. They all impacted. They boy was still alive so Ryoko went after him with her energy sword and vaporized him,  
leaving his backpack intact. Pikachu saw this and tried to get revenge on for its friend and was also annihilated for its trouble. Misty and Brock watched this from the side and were amazed by her sheer power. Brock was in love with her and approached her trying to tell her so.  
"My heart lives only for my Tenchi," responded the space pirate as she also destroyed the stupid pervert.  
Misty looked on with amazement. She finally broke out of her stupor when Ryoko addressed her.  
"Do you want some of this too?"  
"N-no I don't," Misty replied nervously," Actually I want to thank you. Ash's stupidity was starting to get annoying and Brock's perverted obsession with pretty girls was driving me insane. Thank you"  
"Your welcome." Ryoko pushed the button on the Poke ball that held her friend and released her. They then teleported away.  
Misty was thinking "When I grow up, I want to be just like her."

Ryoko and Ryo-ohki returned to the Masaki residence just in time to eat.  
"What did you do this morning Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Just as I thought," interjected Ayeka snobbishly.

The moral of this story is that the Pok mon are annoying.

I wrote this one morning after having to work the graveyard shift. I'm a sick puppy when I'm tired.

This short interlude was brought to you by:  
Valkryie Productions 2000 Now, Back to work on Robotech Nibunoichi Chapter Eight.  



End file.
